How to woo a chick 101
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Ashley asked Lita and Trish to help her woo the woman of her dreams! Femslash What else do I write? lol If you don't like femslash... I wouldn't suggest you read this.
1. Maybe Trish can help!

Ttitle: How to woo a chick 101

Rating: I don't know yet

Pairing: Ashley/Somebody… includes some Lita/Trish goodness

Disclaimer: I don't own them… if I did…. Nevermind… I digress… WWE and Vince McMahon owns em'

Summary: Ashley asks Lita and Trish to help her woo the woman of her dreams!

-------------------------------------

Ashley sighed. She splashed some cold water on her face. Holding the sink, she looked into the mirror and exhaled deeply. It was around 12 AM and she had been woken from sleep yet again because of these dreams… dreams involving a fellow diva who Ashley has had a crush on for a long while now; a crush that was slowly but surly spiraling out of control. She needed to tell this girl how she felt; her sanity depended on it… well what was left of her sanity depended on it. How would she work up the courage to tell her? Whenever they spoke she felt nervousness build in the pit of her stomach and she would become a clumsy, stuttering fool. She needed help… someone who could advise her in these matters. Her eyes lit up… who better to help her than her best-friend Trish? After all, Trish had kinda sorta gone through the same thing she was going through now and she had managed to work up the courage to tell her crush how she felt and now her and Amy were happily engaged. The perfect ending to the perfect story. Could she end up like that with her crush?

Slowly, she went back to her bedroom and got into her bed. She stared at the white ceiling for a while. Tomorrow she would call Trish and finally take a step towards turning her dreams into reality.

TBC…. Read and review please :-D


	2. Who is she?

Ttitle: How to woo a chick 101

Rating: I don't know yet

Pairing: Ashley/Somebody… includes some Lita/Trish goodness

Disclaimer: I don't own them… if I did…. Nevermind… I digress… WWE and Vince McMahon owns em'

Summary: Ashley asks Lita and Trish to help her woo the woman of her dreams!

---------------------------------------

Ashley glanced at the clock. It was noon. Trish would definitely be awake by now. She grabbed her cell phone and searched for Trish's name in her contacts list. She hit the call button and awaited an answer.

"Baby, can you get that for me?" Trish shouted from the kitchen of her home in Toronto… Well… it was her and Amy's home now. Amy picked up Trish's cell phone looking at the name that flashed across the screen.

"Hey Ash. What's up? Amy greeted her fiancé's best-friend.

"Hey Amy" Ashley greeted instantly recognizing by the voice that it wasn't Trish who had answered. "How's the band?" Ashley asked.

"Great…" She answered.

"That's awesome… I can't wait to hear the new stuff!" Ashley said excitedly. After all she was an avid music fan. "So… Is Trish around?" She asked.

"Yep… she's right here" Amy said handing the phone to Trish who had made her way from the kitchen to the bedroom. Trish gave Amy a quick peck on the lips to thank her.

"Hey Ash" Trish said brining the phone to her ear; she knew who it was having heard Amy's conversation with her. .

Amy rolled her eyes. When Trish and Ashley started talking it could be hours before they stopped. She fell backwards onto the bed dragging Trish by her waist with her. Trish emitted a small yelp.

"Are you alright?" Ashley asked

"I'm fine…" She said nestling into Amy's body beneath her. "So what's up?" She asked.

"Ermmm… well… I need your advice on something" Ashley answered hesitantly.

Amy ran her fingers down Trish's hip. Trish quickly grabbed the hand and intertwined their fingers. She knew Amy and if she let her continue… thing would have gotten X-rated pretty quickly.

"Hold on a sec sweetie" Trish said to Ashley. "Baby… Go check on the oven" Trish said to Amy. Amy pouted. "Please" Trish added slightly leaning forward to allow Amy to get up. Amy sighed dramatically getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Ashley smiled. Amy and Trish were by far the most adorable and most loving couple that she knew. She sighed contently thinking maybe one day she would be in a relationship like that… hopefully with—

"So what's the problem sweetie?" Trish asked brining the phone back to her ear.

"Well… ermm… I… I kinda like someone… well I kinda _really _like someone" Ashley said putting emphasis on the 'really'.

"Well… who is he?" Trish asked mentally noting Ashley's hesitant manner. Whoever he was, Ashley must have really liked him a lot.

"Ermmm….She…" Ashley corrected quietly.

"Oh…" Trish said. She wasn't exactly expected that. She had always thought Ashley was straight but then again… a while back she thought she was exclusively straight as well until she developed feelings for Amy. Trish smiled. The pieces fell into place in her mind. "Let me guess… you think she's straight and you don't know how to tell her you like her?" Trish asked grinning.

"Exactly" Ashley said. Trish chuckled.

"Well… First things first… who is she?" Trish asked.

Ashley bit her bottom lip gently. She sighed.

"It's…."

TBC… mwuhahaha… DUN DUN DUN… who is it??!?!? I really don't know lol… Truly I don't… I was just winging it with this story but anyway read and review and while you're there leave some suggestions… Who do you guys wanna see Ashley try to hook up with?


	3. Storytelling with the storytellers

Ttitle: How to woo a chick 101

Rating: I don't know yet

Pairing: Ashley/Somebody… includes some Lita/Trish goodness

Disclaimer: I don't own them… if I did…. Nevermind… I digress… WWE and Vince McMahon owns em'

Summary: Ashley asks Lita and Trish to help her woo the woman of her dreams!

_A/N: So… I got some great suggestions and still couldn't decide who Ashley should be paired with so… I put all the names of your suggestions in a hat and got my sister to pick a name randomly and well… you'll see who was chosen. _

---------------------------------------

Ashley took a deep breath.

"You do actually know this girl right Ash?" Trish asked noting Ashley's hesitation. It wasn't impossible for someone to have a crush on someone they didn't even truly know.

"Yeah… I know her… and ermm… you know her too" Ashley answered. She was a tad bit nervous to tell Trish who it was but Trish was her best friend and she'd have to tell her sooner or later.

"Well then who is it?" Trish asked again. Now she was intrigued. Whoever it was; this must have been big for Ashley to be acting so strange.

Ashley leaned back against her bed. If it was this hard to tell to tell her own best-friend who her crush was then it would be practically painful to actually tell her crush

Trish understood what Ashley was going through. When she had first realized her feelings for Amy, she had been terrified until she finally came to terms with them and then worked up a hell of a lot of courage to actually tell Amy.

Amy walked into her bedroom with a handful of cookies that Trish had baked. Trish smiled at her fiancé. Amy put the cookies on a napkin at her bedside table and jumped back onto the bed once again seizing Trish's body and pulling her into a tight embrace. Trish smiled again. She loved the feelings of Amy's strong arms wrapped protectively around her waist. She had never felt happier in her life than when she was with Amy. If Ashley felt the way about this mystery girl as Trish did about Amy then Trish was confident it would all work out. She wanted her best-friend to be happy and she would try her hardest to help Ashley make it work out but first Ashley had to at least work up the courage to tell her who the girl was.

"Ash…" Trish said, deciding to try another method to get the information she wanted out of her best friend. "Have I ever told you how I told Amy how I felt about her?" Trish asked. She could feel the vibration of Amy chest heave as she chuckled next to her.

Ashley thought about it. She knew how Trish had proposed to Amy. In fact, she had even helped Trish pick out the engagement ring but she actually had no idea how Trish had told Amy how she felt.

"No…" Ashley answered. Trish giggled slightly.

"Well…" She said, nestling more comfortably into Amy's warm body and thinking back to the day she worked up the courage to tell Amy that she loved her. That was one of the most nerve-wracking days of her life. "So at the time Amy and I were like really good friends and I invited her to this really nice restaurant" She paused turning her body to face Amy. "Do you remember the name of the restaurant baby?" She asked Amy. Amy shook her head no. "Well anyway… it was like really nice" She continued.

"You know… the day you called and asked me if I wanted to go to the restaurant with you I was with Jeff and he was all like 'you know you just accepted a date with Trish Stratus' and I was all like 'it's not a date…' and he was like 'right'" Amy said chuckling. Trish put the phone on speaker, resting it on her bedside table so Ashley could hear Amy's input in the story.

Trish chuckled as well "Good ol' Jeff" She said before continuing her story. "So anyway I had this whole plan set out in my mind… I was gonna tell her plain and clear and hope she wasn't too freaked out but… I got so nervous that the every time I tried to tell her, the words just wouldn't come out. So the night ended… I dropped her back to her hotel and when I was driving back to my hotel… I cursed myself for being too afraid to just tell her… and then I noticed that she left her cell phone on the passenger seat… so I turned around to go back to her hotel and give it to her. By the time I got back to her hotel… it was pouring of rain… like seriously pouring…thunder, lightening; the whole works and by the time I got to the hotel lobby I was completely soaked from head to foot. So I went up to her hotel room and knocked on her door and that nervousness that I had felt at the restaurant resurfaced and I just couldn't even think right anymore... my legs were shaking… I could have sworn I was gonna fall and then she answered the door and it got like 50 times worse"

"I know how that feels" Ashley said thinking of all the time she had spoken to her crush and that nervous feeling had came about her.

Amy chuckled.

"You should have seen her Ash… she was so cute all flustered and blushing and stuttering…" Amy said, still chuckling. Ashley chuckled too. She couldn't imagine Trish being that nervous… nervousness just wasn't a characteristic of Trish.

Amy continued the story instead of Trish.

"So I had just gotten out of the shower and the door knocked. I totally thought it was just Jeff coming to ask how my 'date' went so I just threw on a robe and went to the door"

"Yea… her being half naked totally made me feel so much better" Trish said sarcastically. Both Ashley and Amy giggled.

"So anyway…" Amy continued "I answered the door and there was Trish, soaking wet… at my door stuttering something about me leaving my phone… did I mention how cute she was all flustered?"

"Yea you did…" Trish said, smiling at her fiancé.

Amy laughed and continued.

"Yea so she handed me my phone and was about to leave when this huge clap of thunder like almost shook the building… of course, I couldn't let her drive home in that so I told her to stay until morning and she accepted my offer and came in"

Trish started telling the story again.

"So I go in the hotel after making like a complete fool out of myself at her door and as soon as I like close the door she starts like stripping right in front of me!"

Amy laughed out loud.

"If you had told me how you felt in the restaurant like you had planned to then maybe I would have been stripping for you instead of in front of you besides I was just changing!" Amy defended her actions, resting her head against Trish's. Trish bites her bottom lips resisting the urge to kiss her fiancé.

"So then I went from nervous wreck to nervous turned on wreck in like 5 seconds! So Amy was there talking to me and I was like completely mesmerized and not responding until she said my name like 14 times and then things went from bad to worse when Jeff showed up!" Trish said.

Ashley couldn't help but laugh.

"My God… it wasn't easy for you… was it Trish?" She asked. She hoped if she could ever work up the courage to tell her crush how she felt, it wouldn't be that hard.

"It really wasn't easy at all!" Trish said.

Amy began telling the story once again.

"So I had barely finished getting dressed when the door knocked again so I went to open the door and I guess I looked kind of disorganized. So I open it and Jeff sees Trish… looks and me and says loudly… like really loudly… 'Oh my God! You guys had sex!'"

Ashley bursts out laughing. Trust Jeff Hardy to make an assumption like that.

"So then what happened?" Ashley asked. She really wanted to hear how Trish had finally told her.

"So then I managed to get Jeff out before he embarrassed me even more" Amy continued. "And then I turn to face Trish to apologize for Jeff's behaviour and she says it like out of nowhere…"

"What'd she say?" Ashley asked.

"Ermmm…" Trish looked into Amy's eyes. "I said… 'Amy… I think I've fallen in love with you…'"

Amy smiled.

"Yep… that was exactly what she said" Amy said laughing. She gave Trish a quick peck on her lips before turning around and grabbing a cookie from the table.

"So… how'd you react?" Ashley asked Amy.

"Well… naturally… I was shocked… especially since it like came out of seemingly nowhere and I stared at her and she looked just as shocked as I felt like she really couldn't believe she had said it… she apologized and said she should leave but I told her not to… I mean… it was still raining… and she was still soaking wet in the middle of my hotel room… At that point I had to practically plead with her not to leave and she finally agreed not to so I want and got her some clothes for the bedroom and when I got back… she was gone!" Amy said.

"I made a run for it…." Trish continued the story now. "I just couldn't handle it and I ran for it… so I was half way through the parking lot… an open parking lot and it was still raining and then I feel someone grab my arm and next thing I know… I'm face to face with Amy and trust me… she must have run pretty fast to catch me because I wasn't going slow… And then… I felt her lips press against mine and now its three years later and we're engaged!" Trish finished the story.

Ashley smiled. Amy and Trish sure knew how to tell a happy story.

"Anyway… so… the whole point of that story was that you have to work up the courage to tell this girl you like her because I mean… seriously… I couldn't imagine where I'd be if I wasn't with Amy" Trish said.

"Wait…" Amy said confused. "Ashley likes a chick?" She asked.

Ashley chuckled.

"You're late Ames… that's the whole point Trish was telling the story… to goad me into telling her who I like…" Ashley said, finally realizing why Trish had told the story.

"Well… who is it?" Amy asked. Now she wanted to know as well.

Ashley laughed. She would have to tell them sooner or later… besides maybe they could help her gain the courage to tell the girl.

"Well…" Ashley paused. "It's..."

Amy and Trish waited intently.

"Maria" A warm feeling flowed through Ashley's body as the name slipped off of her lips. She had grown used to that feeling.

TBC….

Lol… yep… so Maria's name came outta the hat… I don't even know what's gonna happen yet so lol… ermm… read and review lol


	4. Confidence boosted!

Ttitle: How to woo a chick 101

Rating: I don't know yet

Pairing: Ashley/Somebody… includes some Lita/Trish goodness

Disclaimer: I don't own them… if I did…. Nevermind… I digress… WWE and Vince McMahon owns em'

Summary: Ashley asks Lita and Trish to help her woo the woman of her dreams!

---------------------

Trish blinked a few times. Ashley had said she knew this mystery girl and there was only one Maria she knew and well… O gosh… it was that Maria!

"Well… wow!" Trish said. It wasn't that she had anything against Maria after all; she knew that Maria's dumb on-stage act was just that; an act…still Maria just didn't seem like her best-friend's type. Not that she really knew her best-friend's type… if she even had a type after all; prior to that phone call she had always assumed Ashley was straight.

"Oh My God… I totally see it now!" Amy said. Trish looked at her quizzically. "Seriously… the dark angel and the good angel… complete polar opposites but opposites attract!" Amy explained her logic, referring to Maria and Ashley's Halloween costumes. Trish had to admit it was true. She and Amy were complete opposites and it only made their love stronger and more interesting maybe the same applied to Ashley and Maria.

"But how do I tell her?" I mean like what if it doesn't work out like you guys did?" Ashley asks; worry evident in her voice.

"Well… how much do you like her?" Trish asked.

"So much! Like I can't stop thinking about her" Ashley answered.

"Well then you've gotta tell her… It won't be easy but its better that you tell her than not and then spend hours wondering what would have happened if you did tell her!" Trish said.

"Besides… you have us for support!" Amy added.

Ashley smiled. She was glad that she had Trish and Amy as friends. She really didn't know what she'd do without them.

"Thanks guys!" Ashley said.

"No problem… and you know we're always here for you" Trish said honestly.

"I know… Anyway I've gotta go but seriously thanks you guys… I'll talk to you later…" Ashley said.

"Bye Ash!" Both Trish and Ashley said in unison. Trish leaned over, turning her phone off.

"You shouldn't be eating cookies before dinner!" Trish said, noting that Amy was on her fourth cookie. "And besides… I baked those for Jeff when he comes by later!" Trish added. Amy pouted. She maneuvered her body so she was now on top of Trish resting on the strength of her own arms.

"Welllll… Jeff needs to get his own cookie baking fiancé because I don't like to share" Amy said playfully before capturing Trish's lips in a passionate kiss.

Ashley leaned back against her bed and closed her eyes. Her conversation with Trish and Amy had given her a serious confidence boost; a boost she was in dire need of. She smiled contently as she thought of one day cuddling the backstage interviewer. She would definitely tell her but first she had to make her fall for her. That wouldn't be so hard… after all she did have the support and advice of Amy and Trish and they were both experts on how to woo a chick.

TBC….

Read and review please… pretty please :-D


	5. A date?

Ttitle: How to woo a chick 101

Rating: I don't know yet

Pairing: Ashley/Somebody… includes some Lita/Trish goodness

Disclaimer: I don't own them… if I did…. Nevermind… I digress… WWE and Vince McMahon owns em'

Summary: Ashley asks Lita and Trish to help her woo the woman of her dreams!

--------------------

"Hi Ashley!"

Ashley didn't need to turn around to know who was greeting her. She knew that voice well.

"Ermm… Hi Maria!" Ashley replied. Her throat felt dry but at least she wasn't stuttering this time. She didn't know how but all Maria would have to do was be near her and she would get all nervous and tense.

"What are you doing here at RAW?" Maria asked. Ashley hesitated. The real reason was there was because she wanted to see Maria but she couldn't tell her that.

"Just... ermm… hanging out…" Ashley lied.

"Oh" Maria said. It almost sounded like she was disappointed and that confused Ashley.

"Well…. it's not really that fun here… in fact everyone's been kinda pissy today for some reason" She added. She sighed. "Well… I'm gonna go see if there's anyone to be interviewed…" She said, turning to leave.

"Maria" Ashley called to the retreating form.

"yeah?" Maria asked turning to look at Ashley.

Ashley swallowed hard.

"Ermm… I have tickets to this concert at 10 tonight… it's this up and coming band… they're not very popular but they have some really good stuff… Wanna come?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah… totally… I'd love to!" Maria said happily. She didn't have plans tonight and what a better way to spend the night than ay a concert with Ashley.

"Alright… great… I'll pick you up at 9?" Ashley was so relieved that she had agreed.

"Yea… sounds good" Maria said smiling widely.

Ashley tried to maintain her cool but there was a warm and fuzzy feeling working its way throughout her body.

"See you then…" She said.

"Alright" Maria said, turning to leave once again.

Ashley smiled widely as the girl left. She looked down at her watch. It was 6 PM. What were they gonna talk about tonight? What was she gonna wear? She had to get back to the hotel to call Amy and Trish to tell them what had just happened.

TBC….

So… I still really have no idea where I'm going with this… so I'm just gonna continue winging it… read and review!


	6. Definitely Something

Ttitle: How to woo a chick 101

Rating: I don't know yet

Pairing: Ashley/Somebody… includes some Lita/Trish goodness

Disclaimer: I don't own them… if I did…. Never mind… I digress… WWE and Vince McMahon owns em'

Summary: Ashley asks Lita and Trish to help her woo the woman of her dreams!

-----------------------

"What about the red one?" Trish asked.

"Which red one?" Ashley answered with a question of her own. She was on the phone with Trish and she still couldn't figure out what she wanted to wear. They had already picked out a pair of jeans; it was just a matter of finding the perfect shirt now.

Ashley glanced at the clock… **7:47 PM**. She inhaled… Just an hour and 13 minutes left.

"You know the red one with the…" Trish's phone vibrated in her hand. She looked at the screen as a picture of a red tank top with graffiti like writing over it slowly appeared on the screen. "Yea… that one!" She said, bringing the phone back to her ear.

Ashley put the shirt on the bed next to the jeans they had already picked and zipped back up her suitcase.

"Are you sure it'll look alright?" Ashley asked; anxiousness was evident in her voice.

"Sweetie… you're gonna look great!" Trish said.

Ashley pulled the suitcase off of the hotel bed and sat. She inhaled deeply.

"I'm so nervous!" She admitted. She had hung out with Maria before but never alone. Usually either Mickie or Candice was also there or even sometimes Brian and Paul. She exhaled. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" She said.

"Just breath… and don't let it fall into silence too often and you'll be fine sweetie" Trish encouraged her friend.

"It's a concert Trish… there won't be any silence" Ashley reminded her.

"That's great then… all you have to worry about is breathing… and you handle that! Now go get ready and have fun and don't worry about it…" Trish said.

Ashley sighed.

"Alright… thanks Trish" She said. She could do this. She could definitely do this!

"Okay… I'll talk to you later" Trish said before hanging up the phone.

Ashley glanced at the clock again… **7:58 PM! **

She'd better hurry.

-------------------------------

"What are you getting all dressed up for?" Candice asked curiously as she entered the hotel room that she shared with Maria and saw that Maria's suitcase of clothes had been emptied on her bed. Maria was wearing a lacy white bra and matching underwear.

"I'm just going to a concert with Ashley" Maria stated simply. Candice eyed her suspiciously.

"What?" Maria asked, taking a second to look up from the pile of clothes to look at her friend's expression.

"What's going on with you and Ashley anyway?" Candice asked.

Maria's heartbeat quickened.

"Nothing… Why?" Maria asked quickly. She sounded almost defensive. So… maybe she did have 4… maybe 5 copies of Ashley's Playboy cover issue that she always traveled with… and maybe she did get a tad bit happier when she was talking to or about Ashley and maybe she did sneak glances at Ashley when nobody was looking but that wasn't grounds to suspect something was going on between them… right?

"No reason…" Candice replied shrugging. She really didn't have any reason to think that there something was going on between them but she did have a feeling that there was and her gut instinct was hardly ever wrong. She studied Maria for a second. She was having trouble picking what to wear. Candice smirked. She knew exactly how to figure out if something was truly going on between them. "Wear the black skirt" Candice suggested casually.

"What?" Maria asked.

"The black skirt" Candice repeated. She knew that Maria had a black skirt that was prefect for dates. It was long enough to be considered half-way decent yet short enough to make just about anyone do a double-take plus anyway… Maria's entrance theme wasn't "With legs like that" for no reason… she had the assets… she may as well have shown them off.

"This one?" Maria asked holding up the skirt. Candice nodded.

"And if you're wearing heels… go for low ones…" She suggested, after all Ashley was shorter than her. "Is she picking you up?" Candice asked still keeping her casual 'I'm just making conversation' tone.

"Yea" Maria replied, slipping into the skirt that Candice had picked. "How's this shirt?" Maria asked holding up a low cut pink and black shirt.

"Good" Candice replied. Maria put the shirt on and then went into the bathroom to do her make-up.

--------------------------------

Ashley parked her car in the hotel parking lot. She glanced down at her watch… **8:52 PM**. She exhaled. She could do this… she could definitely do this.

She walked into the hotel lobby and didn't have to wait to grab the clerks attention… in fact… his eyes were following her from the moment she stepped foot in the hotel.

"Ermm… hi..." If she wasn't used to it already, the clerk's eyes fastened on her chest would have made her a bit uncomfortable. "I'm looking for Maria Kanellis." She said leaning on the counter. The man quickly tapped a few keys on his computer.

"Room 262 on the second floor" He said, taking his eyes off of the computer and back to her chest.

"Thanks…" Ashley said chuckling. If only she could get that kind of response from Maria.

She took the stairs to the second floor to allow some time to clear her head. As she reached room 262 she glanced at her watch once again…** 9:01 PM**. She knocked lightly on the door

"I'll get it" Candice said getting up to open the door. Maria was still in the bathroom, putting the finishing touches on her make-up. "Hey Ashley" Candice said, opening the door and greeting the Smackdown diva. "Maria's almost done getting ready… come in" She said stepping aside to let Ashley in. She motioned for Ashley to sit which she did. "How was doing the Timberland video?" Candice asked, making conversation. She studied Ashley's facial expressions carefully.

"It was amazing… It was a really cool experience" Ashley said enthusiastically.

"Awesome… so are you getting back into the ring soon?" Candice asked still keeping up the small talk.

"Yea… def---" Ashley trailed off as Maria entered the room. She completely forgot what she had been talking about. Her eyes traveled up Maria's body and she could feel her throat getting dry. A tingling feeling settled in the pit of her stomach and she felt as if the room had gotten like 20 degrees hotter. She could do this. She hoped she could do this.

"I'm ready!" Maria exclaimed happily.

Ashley took a few seconds to compose herself; Candice noted this.

"Awesome… s-shall we go" Ashley said getting up, she slightly stuttered; another thing that Candice easily picked up on.

"Yep…" Maria said. She had an urge to hold Ashley's hand but suppressed it.

"Have fun you guys!" Candice said smiling. She grinned when they left the room. Her gut instinct was never wrong… there was something definitely going on between those two.

TBC…..

Read and review please… pretty please :-P


	7. One question

Ttitle: How to woo a chick 101

Rating: I don't know yet

Pairing: Ashley/Somebody… includes some Lita/Trish goodness

Disclaimer: I don't own them… if I did…. Nevermind… I digress… WWE and Vince McMahon owns em'

Summary: Ashley asks Lita and Trish to help her woo the woman of her dreams!

-------------------------------------

"You look… nice" Ashley said once they had left Maria's hotel room. She wanted to say sexy or beautiful or even drop dead gorgeous but she stuck with 'nice'. 'Nice was safe and although safe wasn't usually her style; she felt at that moment that it was better to play it safe.

"Thanks… So do you." Maria complimented. Part of her wondered if Ashley looked as good naked in person as she did in the playboy shoot but she quickly pushed that thought aside. Now wasn't the time for thoughts like that. Thoughts like that were for when she was alone and could do something about the feeling that washed over her when she had thoughts like that.

"So I decided to bump the concert but we're still gonna go see a band" Ashley said while opening the passenger seat car door for Maria. Maria took mental note of this and smiled.

As Ashley started the car, loud rock music started playing. She turned it down enough for a conversation to be had but not enough for it to be silent. Trish had said that silence would make her more nervous and right now she was somewhat at ease; she didn't want to go back to being nervous.

As she drove she could feel Maria's eyes on her and it made her shift a little in her seat.

"Are you always this tense?" Maria asked. She hadn't really studied Ashley's behaviour before; only noted a few tendencies but she hadn't remembered ever seeing Ashley that tense before.

"Ermm… no" Ashley answered realizing that she had a death-grip on the steering wheel. She chuckled lightly relaxing her hands on the wheel. "Just… ermm.." She tried to think of an excuse to why she was previously almost suffocating her steering wheel; a reason that didn't have anything to do with wanting to pull the car over and kiss the younger girl senseless.

"Just what?" Maria asked curiously.

"Just… psyched… about this band… seriously… I've been to this place like hundreds of times and seen them play like a hundred times yet I still get like chills when I hear them" Ashley said. It wasn't a complete lie.

She was taking Maria to one of her favorite places. It was a small coffee shop turned bar/club at night where this acoustic band played every night. She went there whenever she was in that town. She had always gone alone and just sat and listened to the soft drone of the acoustic guitar and melodic hum of the singer practically pouring his heart and soul out. She was excited about sharing that experience with Maria plus it was a lot more personal than the concert she had originally planned on going to.

"I have a question…" Maria said. She was a curious girl, always asking questions and trying to make sense of things. It was a personality trait she had that annoyed many people but she was sure Ashley didn't mind. "But… before I ask it, you have to promise to answer it honestly" She added.

Ashley risked a glance at the younger girl.

"Aren't you supposed to get me wasted before you ask me questions where I'm supposed to be brutally honest?" Ashley joked.

Maria laughed.

"If I got you drunk… I wouldn't be asking questions" She said. There was a hint of mischievous in her voice that Ashley didn't know what to make of. "Besides… I trust you to be honest" She added quickly before Ashley could analyze her last statement. She had to mentally remind herself that that wasn't the time for thoughts like that.

"Well… how about I hear the question before I decided whether or not to answer it?" Ashley asked. For some reason, her heartbeat quickened.

Maria laughed again; a sound that Ashley loved to hear. Her laugh was soft, a bit throaty yet high at the same time. All together, it was kind of seductive.

"How about…" Maria pretended to ponder of Ashley's question "No…" She said shaking her head. "You either choose to answer it or don't hear it… the choice is yours" She said smiling.

"You'd make a good game show host" Ashley said. She smiled. Curiosity got the best of her; she really wanted to know what it was Maria wanted to ask her. "Alright… I'll answer it" She said hesitantly.

"Okay… so the question is… What were you _really_ doing at RAW today?" Maria asked, biting her lower lip.

TBC….

Read and review please :-D pretty please…


	8. Somebody else

Ttitle: How to woo a chick 101

Rating: I don't know yet

Pairing: Ashley/Somebody… includes some Lita/Trish goodness

Disclaimer: I don't own them… if I did…. Nevermind… I digress… WWE and Vince McMahon owns em'

Summary: Ashley asks Lita and Trish to help her woo the woman of her dreams!

-------------------------------------

"Okay… so the question is… What were you _really_ doing at RAW today?" Maria asked, biting her lower lip.

Ashley chuckled nervously. She had promised to answer honestly and she was a woman of her word.

"Ermm… I was there to see someone" She answered. It was an honest answer.

"Someone you like?" Maria questioned.

Ashley nodded.

"A lot…" She added.

"Who?" Maria asked. She wished Ashley would say it were her and then she'd admit that she also like Ashley a lot and they would live happily ever after together… but she knew that wouldn't happen.

Ashley exhaled. She wasn't ready to tell her yet… soon but not so soon… after all, she had only had a crush on the younger girl for like that **past year**! It's not like it was _that_ long of a time.

"I don't have to answer that one… you said one question" Ashley said, finding a loophole to answering.

"You got me!" Maria said putting her hands up in surrender. "You don't have to answer it but at least tell me why you were there to see them" Maria coaxed. She was sure it wasn't her. It couldn't be her… Ashley was straight but she still wanted to know who the lucky guy was.

"Just to see them really… because every time I see them I feel warm and fuzzy like I can't breathe yet at the same time like too much oxygen had rushed into my lungs and hit me with such an impact that I almost fall… because every time I just look at them I am overcome with such desire that my very thoughts surprise myself…" Ashley trailed off. She had said too much luckily she didn't think that Maria had noticed how off her subject-gender agreement was.

"And when they say your name, you feel your knees go weak and when you say their name you feel like a poet who had just uttered the sweetest, most romantic stanza of poetry ever written. And… when you're close to them… you feel as if you're flying higher than any bird ever could and if you feel if move you'll come crashing back to Earth…" Maria continued for her.

"You know the feeling?" Ashley asked, risking a glance.

"Yea… I know the feeling…" Maria said, nodding. She wanted to add 'I'm feeling it right now' but how could she especially after Ashley just confessed that she was basically head over heels in love with somebody who she worked with. "Do they know?" Maria asked.

"What?" Ashley asked, confused.

"Your crush? Does he know how you feel?" Maria clarified.

"No… I'm sure they don't feel the same way so there is no point in telling them" Ashley said sadly. She felt as if her heart was being ripped into a thousand pieces. Maria was in love with somebody… and from the sounds of it… deeply in love. She should have known. Some hunky gentleman probably had Maria's heart already… there was no way she could compete with that.

Maria laughed and it caught Ashley off guard.

"You've gotta be kidding Ash… I dunno if you've realized but you're beautiful, sexy, sweet, caring, you've got a great sense of humor and you're a profession wrestler… you're like the perfect package… any guy that doesn't want you has got to be like gay or something!" Maria said smiling. For goodness sake, she even wanted Ashley.

Ashley smiled too… Too bad it wasn't a guy!

"We're here." She said, parking the car and shutting off the engine. She opened the car door for Maria and watched her as she stepped out. There was something so sensual about the way she moved. Ashley took in as much of that image as she could; she figured since Maria couldn't be hers then she'd at least get as many mental images as possible.

"Wow!" Maria said as they entered the coffee shop turned club/bar at night. It was a cozy place with sofas placed in front of the stage. There was a small bar off to the side with a few bar stools and a bartender standing idly with his back against the wall. There was a couple cuddling lovingly on one of the sofas and a girl lying on another sofa reading a book. A man was on stage playing an acoustic guitar softly.

"Hey Ashley!" The bartender said upon seeing Ashley enter. He was a tall guy with spiked brown hair. He looked around 30.

Ashley nodded at him. "What do you want to drink?" Ashley asked Maria.

"Ermm… an apple juice please" Maria decided it would be better not to get alcohol… she didn't know what she would say under the influence.

"Alright… why don't you grab a seat and I'll get that" Ashley said. She watched as Maria went and sat on one of the sofas and then went over to the bar.

"Hey Rob" She properly greeted the bartender. She knew him well since she had come to this place often. "Lemee get an apple juice and a beer" She ordered. Rob nodded and went off to get the drinks. Ashley leaned against the bar watching Maria.

"Is that her?" Rob asked, startling Ashley.

Rob was the only other person apart from Trish and Amy who knew about Ashley's attraction. Of course, he didn't know who Maria was… in fact… the only reason he knew about Ashley's attraction was because a few months ago she had gone there and gotten drunk and told him everything. He had ended up taking her to her hotel that night because she was so drunk that she could barely function… ever since that… they had been good friend.

Ashley sighed.

"Yea… that's her…" She said.

"You gonna tell her tonight?" He asked. Ashley shook her head no. "Why not?" He asked.

"She's in love with somebody else Rob… there's no way…"

Rob cut her off.

"If only to get it off you chest… you need to tell her!" He said. Ashley pondered on the thought. It was true. She needed to tell her… for her sanity's sake… she just needed to.

"You're right… just not tonight… I've had enough mental blows for tonight" She said.

"Alright… but soon?" He asked.

"Yea… soon" She agreed, picking the bottle of beer and the glass of apple juice. She walked over to the sofa Maria had picked to sit at. She handed the glass of apple juice to Maria.

"Thanks…" Maria said, taking a sip of the juice. "It's really nice here" She said looking around.

Ashley took a seat next to Maria.

"Yea… sometimes you just have to take it easy and relax… and this is like the perfect place to do that at plus wait until you hear the singer… he is so awesome…" She said, trying to ignore how close she and Maria were.

The two girls talked about childhood, teenaged years, wrestling and music and listened to the band until it came time for them to go. Neither girl really wanted to leave. They enjoyed being together but they knew the night would eventually come to an end.

Ashley drove Maria back home and even walked her to her hotel room.

"That was really cool… thanks for taking me" Maria said and before she could convince herself not to, she leaned over and gave Ashley a kiss on the cheek. She figured it was the only kiss she would be giving Ashley anytime soon so she let it linger before pulling away. The feel of Ashley's skin beneath her lips was wonderful to her… she wanted more… she wanted to kiss her everywhere but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Y-y-your w-welcome" Ashley stammered. She hadn't expected Maria to kiss her… even though it was only her cheek. She watched Maria retreat into her hotel room and then smiled, bringing her fingertips to where Maria's lips had just touched. Her lips were so soft… so… Ashley sighed. It didn't matter… Maria would never be hers anyway.

TBC……

Two Chapters in one night… I'm on a roll!!! Read and review guys :-D


	9. Checking out the competition!

Ttitle: How to woo a chick 101

Rating: I don't know yet

Pairing: Ashley/Somebody… includes some Lita/Trish goodness

Disclaimer: I don't own them… if I did…. Nevermind… I digress… WWE and Vince McMahon owns em'

Summary: Ashley asks Lita and Trish to help her woo the woman of her dreams!

-------------------------------------

"If the next sentence out of your mouth has anything to do with Ashley I'm gonna…" Candice trailed off. She didn't know what she was going to do but she knew it was going to be something bad.

It had been three weeks since Ashley and Maria had gone to see that concert and since then Candice had to endure Maria's constant and seemingly nonstop chatter about how great Ashley was. She wanted to see her friend happy, she really did but this was just getting beyond obsessive. Ashley was turning up at RAW every week just to see Maria and when they were in a room together Candice could practically feel the sexual tension pouring off of them. Still, both girls were still trying to pass their attraction off as mere admiration. Candice wasn't buying it at all and she was contemplating locking them in a room together for hours until they told each other everything if they didn't do it themselves soon.

"It wasn't even about Ashley!" Maria lied. Both RAW and SMACKDOWN were in Canada that week and she wondered if Ashley would stop by RAW again this week.

"Alright… then what were you gonna say?" Candice asked.

"Ermm… I forgot…" Maria lied again. She was really gonna ask Candice if she thought that Ashley was gonna stop by RAW today but maybe she was talking about Ashley a little too much…well a lot too much but she couldn't help it.

---------------------------------------

Amy raised her eye brow. Since SMACKDOWN was in Canada this week, she had insisted that Ashley stay with her and Trish and now Ashley was applying lip gloss in front of the mirror dressed in a really short black skirt, knee high socks and a very revealing shirt.

"Ermm… Ashley… this is Canada… its cold outside… where are you going wearing barely anything?" Amy asked smirking.

"Just going to check out what's going on at RAW…" Ashley answered trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

Trish came up behind Amy embracing her from behind.

"What she means is she gonna go check out Maria!" Trish joked. Amy laughed.

"It looks like she's planning on doing a lot more than checking her out judging on that outfit" She said playfully.

"Very funny you guys!" Ashley said turning to look at her friends. "I'm just going to you know… check out the competition… see what's going on with that belt" She lied a little too obviously.

"Now seriously…. When are you gonna tell her?" Trish asked.

"Before we leave Toronto" Ashley assured her.

"How about tomorrow? You can ask her to dinner while you're at RAW and then make it perfect… come on sweetie… no more punishing yourself" Trish encouraged.

Ashley thought about it.

"Alright… tomorrow" She agreed.

Trish smiled.

"Good now get going!" She said. Amy and Trish watched as Ashley left the house.

Amy grabbed a black jacket from her closet.

"Wait for it…" She said, watching the door. Trish just smiled.

"Damn! It's cold!" Ashley said rushing back into the house.

"I told you!" Amy said throwing her the jacket.

"Thanks…" Ashley said putting it on and departing once again.

Trish laughed.

"You're so sexy…" she said giving Amy a quick peck on the lips which lead to another and another and another until Amy pulled back.

"Not until the wedding Trish… Gosh!" Amy joked.

Trish laughed.

The wedding… she couldn't believe that her and Amy were getting married in less than three months. It still all seemed like a dream to her.

------------------------------------------------------

"What's up all you stars and studs in Toronto!"

Ashley smiled. She had made it just in time to see Maria's kiss cam segment and boy she was she glad she made it especially when she saw that Maria was wearing a short white dress that hugged her curves in all the right places.

She quickly took a seat backstage where she could see what was going on in the ring. There was barely anybody around her since most people were in the locker room changing or going over ring moves. She was so engulfed in watching Maria in the ring that she hadn't even realized that Candice had snuck up behind her.

"Gorgeous isn't she?" Candice asked. She figured since neither girl was going to admit to her that they were attracted to each other… she may as well have fun teasing them a bit. Since she was forced to hear about Ashley almost every second of the day, she may as well have got some humor out of the situation.

"I bet her skin is so soft… and her lips… you know I've kissed her… right there in the middle of that ring" Candice pointed at the ring and continued. "During one of her segments… she tasted like... strawberries… really sweet strawberries…." Candice taunted. She could tell she was getting to Ashley. It said it in the way Ashley's demeanor had changed. She smiled, following Ashley's lusty gaze and continued. "Don't you just wanna run your fingertips up her long tanned legs while she whimpers beneath you; clinging onto your body trying to bring you closer to her.. trying to make you both one being as her body reacts to your touch and she begs for you to go further… begs for you to take her…"

Ashley could feel her temperature rising as the images of what Candice was saying flashed across her mind. God she wanted Maria so bad!

She could feel Candice's hot breath on her neck as she continued.

"But you tease her a bit… tracing small circles on the flesh of her creamy inner thighs. She says your name… huskily, hungrily and you kiss her and she kisses back exploring your mouth with her tongue. She runs her fingers down your hips and you break the kiss and go back to caressing her legs. Her skin is just so supple… you can't get enough of the feel but she's still begging… she wants you… no… she needs you… look at her… how can you deny her what she wants so badly… as you get closer and closer you can feel the heat and the wetness and you know it's all for you…. You slowly hook her underwear with you fingers and slowly pull it down her legs. You kiss her again but this time just a quick kiss and she whimpers as you pull back but you only smile at her. As your fingers enter her she draws a breath, bucking her hips up to meet your hand. You begin thrusting… slowly at first but you quickly gain speed and rhythm as her moans of ecstasy encourage you. She says your name again but this time it's different… demanding… more…. urgent… and you know what she wants… she wants more of you... so you trail kisses down her body, taking in her sweet taste… her breathing gets heavier and heavier as you get closer to where she wants you to be and finally you reach your destination… but wait… nevermind… you're not attracted to Maria like that so maybe someone else around here will get to experience that… maybe Victoria… I heard she digs tall brunette chicks..." Candice finished. She laughed as she departed. She had to admit… that was fun.

Ashley shook her head trying to clear her mind as she saw Maria exiting the ring. Maria would be backstage soon and she would have to greet her preferably with a clear head but something Candice had said stuck with her. Was Victoria really competition?

TBC….

Lol… read and review… :-D You know I had to throw some kind of drama in it… I just had to throw someone else into the mix… I couldn't help it… forgive me :-p


	10. Who are they from?

Ttitle: How to woo a chick 101

Rating: I don't know yet

Pairing: Ashley/Somebody… includes some Lita/Trish goodness

Disclaimer: I don't own them… if I did…. Nevermind… I digress… WWE and Vince McMahon owns em'

Summary: Ashley asks Lita and Trish to help her woo the woman of her dreams!

-------------------------------------

"Hey Maria" Ashley greeted the taller girl.

Maria smiled. She was beyond happy that Ashley had come.

"Hey Ashley" she said smiling. "What are you doing at RAW?" she asked. She asked that question every week but she didn't truly care about the answer anymore, all that really mattered was Ashley was there and that made her happy.

"Ermmm… just…"

Maria cut her off.

"Hanging out?" She asked.

"Yea… hanging out" Ashley agreed. "So… I was wondering… ermmm… do you wanna hang out tomorrow? I mean… if you don't want to, that's okay but I'd like if you did… want to… I mean…" She mentally scolded herself for sounding like a babbling idiot.

"I'd love to…" Maria said smiling. "I was actually gonna ask you if you wanted to go to the movies tonight… wanna go?" Maria asked, biting her bottom lip slightly as she finished. Ashley smiled at this; she found the little gestures that Maria did so adorable.

"Yea… totally" Ashley accepted her invitation. She couldn't suppress the smile that worked its way to her lips. She always did that around Maria… she just couldn't help but smile around the younger girl.

"Cool… so I don't really have anything to do around here for the rest of the night… so I can grab my stuff and we can go now if you want" Maria said.

"Yea… awesome!" Ashley agreed. Her heart was beating so hard, she could have sworn Maria must have heard it.

"Ok… so let me just grab my stuff" Maria said not moving from where she was standing. Part of her just didn't want to leave Ashley… even if it was just for a minute. "Ermm… wanna help me grab my stuff?" She asked. She knew she sounded kinda stupid but she seriously cherished every single second she spent with the older girl so one minute was sixty more seconds of time cherished.

"Yea… sure" Ashley said. They walked into the locker room which was empty.

"Wow… it's quiet in here!" Ashley said noting that no one was in the room. It wasn't like that at Smackdown… in fact; it wasn't even like that when she used to be on RAW.

"Yeah… it's been like this lately" Maria said while opening her locker. She was gonna just grab her things and leave but something caught her eye.

Sitting in her locker was a vase with 12 pink roses.

Maria stared at them, confused. It wasn't her birthday or anything. She searched for a card and sure enough she found one.

Ashley's heart sank when she realized what Maria was staring at. Someone had given her roses. As far as Ashley knew… it wasn't Maria's birthday or anything… that obviously meant one thing…. Someone wanted Maria's attention… or even worse… her heart.

Victoria? It had to be her… Ashley learned the hard way that Victoria was skilled at breaking into lockers when a year or two ago she had opened her locked only to be covered with God knows what kind of gel-like substance Victoria had stuffed her locker with.

"Wow… someone must really like you… who are they from?" Ashley asked trying to disguise the rush of emotions that were rushing through her at that moment. She was angry at herself… she was angry at Victoria but she was also disappointed. It felt almost like she wanted to cry… or better yet run but there was still that overwhelming urge to just grab Maria and kiss her.

She's be damned if she let Victoria just swoop in and steal her woman!

TBC…. Lol… is it really from Victoria? Maybe… maybe not lol ... read and review :-D and you shall find out soon!


	11. Bad Timing

Title: How to woo a chick 101

Rating: I don't know yet

Pairing: Ashley/Somebody… includes some Lita/Trish goodness

Disclaimer: I don't own them… if I did…. Nevermind… I digress… WWE and Vince McMahon owns em'

Summary: Ashley asks Lita and Trish to help her woo the woman of her dreams!

-------------------------------------

"Ermm… they're from Victoria" Maria stared down at the note. It said it was from Victoria but there was something about the handwriting that was too familiar to Maria and she was sure she had never seen Victoria's handwriting.

"What does it say?" Ashley asked. Part of her knew she probably didn't want to know what it said.

Maria examined the note and then read it aloud for Ashley to hear.

"Ermm… it say…'_Dear Maria, I know I haven't been the nicest person to you in the past and I'd like to apologize for that, hopefully in person if you'll let me… let these flowers be a token of my sincerest apology for my behavior. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me because I've never really hated you… in fact I've always been really attracted to you… from Victoria."' _

Ashley suddenly felt nauseous. Had her fear just been confirmed? Victoria wasn't that much braver than her damn it. If Victoria could say in one note what Ashley had wanted to say for a whole year, what did that make her? A coward? A chicken? Ashley Massaro was no coward! She had to do this before Victoria moved in and stole her chance. It was now or never and for one now was sounding a hell of a lot better than never.

"Maria… I-I have to tell you something" Ashley said. The words 'now or never' were replaying in her mind. She had to do this. Forget making it 'perfect' If Maria did like her back then she'd like her whether she told her of her feelings over a candle lit dinner or in the middle of the locker room.

Maria looked up at Ashley. Ashley looked extremely nervous and it made Maria feel a bit uneasy. What could Ashley possibly have to tell her to make her that uncomfortable?

"Ok…" Maria said biting her lower lip slightly. Ashley shifted her feet a little. Her green eyes met the slightly darker green eyes of Maria. She exhaled. It was now or never.

"Ermm… actually… I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now… ermm" Ashley stammered a bit. Her throat felt dry and she thought maybe she'd have a panic attack before she got the words out. She didn't know how to word what she was trying to say. She didn't want to make Maria feel too uncomfortable. She averted her eyes and looked at the ground, Maria's gaze was making her even more nervous. "I mean… well… what I'm trying to say is… I-I…"

Maria was getting more nervous by the minute. Whatever it was Ashley had to say, it was making her really nervous and as cute as it was to watch Ashley stammering and shuffling her feet nervously, Maria really wanted to know what it was she had to say. 100 things that Ashley could possibly say rushed through Maria's mind. Maybe she had found out that she was attracted to her and was trying to let her down easy or maybe she didn't want to be friend with her anymore.

"Maria… I-I really--…"

The locker room door opened and in walked Mickie James.

"Hi guys!" Mickie greeted happily.

Ashley exhaled deeply. She had been so close… so very close.

"Hey Mickie" Both girls greeted quietly. Maria watched Ashley for a few seconds more before turning back to her locker. She took the roses out and placed them on the locker room bench. She really wanted to know what Ashley needed to tell her.

"Is it your birthday?" Mickie asked seeing Maria take out the flowers.

Maria shook her head no.

"Then why would Candice give you flowers?" Mickie asked.

Maria turned to face Mickie who was now putting some things in her own locker.

"Why would you assume Candice gave them to me?" Maria asked.

"Because I saw her put them in your locker earlier…" Mickie said a bit confused. Both Maria and Ashley were acting kinda weird since she walked into the locker room. Ashley was just standing in the corner mute and Maria… well Maria was just acting weird. "Ermm… I have a match… bye guys" Mickie said, closing her locker and departing.

Maria picked up the note and looked at it again. She knew that handwriting. It was definitely Candice's. She chuckled a bit.

"Candice and her pranks…" She said shaking her head lightly.

Ashley exhaled, a relieved feeling washing over her. So they weren't from Victoria. She had nothing to worry about… well nothing to worry about at that immediate moment.

"So what were you saying before?" Maria asked, looking up at Ashley once again. Gosh, she just wanted to pull her to her and kiss her but she wouldn't. There was no way she'd risk ruining their friendship.

"Ermm… nevermind" Ashley said. She would tell her soon… just not now. Now wasn't the time. "So what movie do you wanna go see?" She asked, changing the subject before Maria could push it.

TBC….

Lol… yep... they actually were from Candice... you guys got me!!! lol, I am actually still winging it with this story and I still have no idea where it's going but I think I'm gonna aim for a happy ending… Read and Review!


	12. Three Steps!

Title: How to woo a chick 101

Rating: I don't know yet

Pairing: Ashley/Somebody… includes some Lita/Trish goodness

Disclaimer: I don't own them… if I did…. Nevermind… I digress… WWE and Vince McMahon owns em'

Summary: Ashley asks Lita and Trish to help her woo the woman of her dreams!

-------------------------------------

Ashley squinted her eyes, looking down at her watch. It was too dark to see the exact time but she could see it was past 3 AM. Slowly she made her way to the door, fiddling in her pocket to find the key. There was a big smile plastered on her face that she just couldn't seem to get rid of. She had just dropped Maria to her hotel after spending the whole night with her at the movies and she just couldn't get rid of the warm fuzzy feeling that had been running through her body for the whole night. The same feeling that had intensified by like a billion percent when her hand had accidentally brushed Maria's on multiple occasions that night.

Slowly she inserted the key in the door, trying to be as quiet as possible as not to wake Trish and Amy. She finally opened the door and stepped into the house peering into the darkness.

"Wow… you made it… I thought you got lost…" Amy said reaching over to flick on one of the lamps in the living room.

Ashley clutched her chest taking a deep breath. As her eyes adjusted to the light she could clearly see Trish and Amy cuddling lovingly on one of the sofas.

"Do you guys sleep?!?" Ashley asked, her smile returning to her lips once she realized it was only Trish and Amy who had scared the life out of her.

"Sometimes…" Trish said jokingly, a playful smirk tugging on her lips.

Ashley closed the door and collapsed onto one of the sofas in front of the one Amy and Trish were lying on. She was exhausted.

"So where have you been?" Trish asked curiously.

"To the movies…" Ashley answered honestly, covering her eyes with one of her arms. That lamp was really too bright!

"Mhmmmm… with who?" Amy asked: a smirk that distinctly belonged to her crossed her lips.

"Why do you assume I was with someone?" Ashley challenged lightheartedly.

"You're practically glowing!" Trish said.

Ashley chuckled. She wasn't 'glowing'… Was she?

"It's that bright ass lamp you turned on that's making me glow" Ashley said still smiling. "And if you must know…" her smile turned into a grin "I was with Maria…" she said trying to suppress the cheerful feeling that washed over her as she said the RAW interviewer's name.

"Hmmm…." Amy said smiling. "Coming in after 3 AM… goofy smile… if I didn't know any better I'd say she's in love" She said teasingly.

"Definitely" Trish agreed just as teasingly. Ashley shook her head slightly.

"Very funny guys… very funny! Trust you guys to make a joke out of my personal life…" Ashley said trying to use her wounded puppy face but failing horribly since her smile just wouldn't fade. Trish and Amy both laughed at that.

"I would never make a joke out of the personal life of my maid of honor!" Trish exclaimed pulling off the wounded puppy look a little bit better than Ashley but still failing with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Speaking of which… have you guys picked a dress yet?" Amy asked curiously.

"A long time ago…" Trish answered smiling. "But…" Trish maneuvered her body and placed a quick peck on Amy's lips. "You won't get to see it until the wedding…" She said biting her lower lip to suppress a smile.

"Exactly!" Ashley taunted, sticking her tongue out at Amy because she had already seen the dress and Amy had not. Amy returned the gesture playfully causing Trish to laugh at the immature behavior of her best-friend and fiancé.

"You know we're gonna have to get another bridesmaid dress because by then Maria will be accompanying you to the wedding, right?" Trish said bringing the conversation back to the subject that hadn't left Ashley's mind. Ashley only nodded in agreement. She suppressed a sigh. She really hoped by then she'd gain the courage to tell Maria… after all she was _supposed _to tell her tomorrow.

--------------------------------

Maria inserted the card into the hotel door sighing contently. She had watched not one but 3 movies was Ashley previously that night and she still couldn't get enough of hanging out with the older girl. There was just something so addicting about her presence that just made Maria want more.

"You better have gotten laid coming in here at this time!" Candice said upon seeing Maria enter the room.

"What are you doing still up?" Maria asked ignoring Candice's comment.

"I'm just not tired" Candice said almost as if it was common knowledge and everyone in the world should have known it.

"Oh… by the way… thanks for the flowers… they were really nice" Maria said digging in her bag to find the note that she once thought was from Victoria and placing it on the bedside next to Candice. Candice smirked; she could tell she was caught so there was no use in denying what she had done.

"So where have you been?" Candice put down the magazine and looked at the clock next to her. "Until 3 AM?" she added.

"I just went to the movies with Ashley" Maria said trying to be as nonchalant about it as possible.

Candice wasn't buying that nonchalant act.

"So you did get laid?" She asked although it was more of a statement than a question.

Maria collapsed onto her own bed, pulling off her white boots. She only glared at her friend in response.

"What?" Candice asked seeing Maria's death glare. "I mean… even if you don't…" Candice paused using air quotes "like her like that" She said referring to like a week ago when she had asked Maria if she liked Ashley in a more than a friend kind of way and Maria had lied all too obviously and said no. "You have to admit… she'd be a hell of a good fuck…" She said.

Maria looked at Candice in utter disbelief. Had she really just said what she had thought she had heard?

Candice smirked upon seeing Maria reaction.

Maria shook her head and finished undressing, slipping under the sheets of her bed clad in only her underwear and bra.

"I mean she is really sexy… don't you ever wonder what it'd be like to kiss her? Or what she tastes like?"" Candice asked tauntingly.

Maria didn't answer. She wondered those things all too often but she wasn't going to admit that.

Candice smirked.

"I bet she tastes like something erotic… maybe vanilla… or whipped cream… Don't you ever just get an overwhelming urge to kiss her full lips, your tongue slowly tracing her lips, tasting them… until she finally parts them inviting you in…. an invitation which you accept, gently touching her tongue with your own as she wraps her arms around your neck, bringing you even closer…increasing the contact… silently begging for more. You relent, deepening the kiss, your tongues dueling, battling for control. You let her take control, knowing full well that later you're gonna make her give up her pride and succumb to you…" Candice paused looking over at Maria to see if she was having an effect on her. Maria was lying on her side, her chest heaving softly; Candice noted this and continued, still smirking.

"You break the kiss… you can feel the heat and wetness of her core on your thigh even through her underwear and you know you've caused it… you know… although she hasn't voiced it yet… that she wants you… badly… still you take your time, kissing her everywhere… tasting her everywhere as you lace kisses to her jaw and her neck and her breasts. She moans beneath you, her moans are throaty… lustful… seductive… still you take your time because you know the key to her ultimate satisfaction is desire and you're gonna make her want you so badly that she abandons her pride and begs for you…"

Maria closed her eyes tightly. She felt a burning feeling in the pit of her stomach that was unmistakably arousal. She was suddenly feeling warm and clammy like she needed a cold shower. She knew, however, that if she were to go to the bathroom, she'd be grabbing one of her copies of Ashley's playboy issue and doing something that would only make her need a cold shower even more than she already needed one. She swallowed hard trying to suppress her desire.

"You slowly lace kisses to her toned abs, her muscle twitch under your lips. Her abs are so strong… athletic… yet the skin is so supple… you continue kissing going lower each time. Her moans are guttural, raspy... incoherent… but nevertheless sexy. You move your thigh that was placed in between her legs and she whimpers disapprovingly at the loss of contact. You take a few seconds to look at her face… her face is flushed, small beads of sweat making her hair stick to her skin, her eyes are half-lidded and she's biting her lower lip hard enough to draw blood; she clutching onto the material beneath her, her knuckle's white from her tight grip. You continue your task, pulling her underwear down and off in one quick fluid motion. You run your hands back up her smooth legs, taking time to massage her thighs as you make your way back up her body leaving your hands mere inches from her center. She says your name… she wants you and you know it but her damn pride won't let her say it… you kiss a path to her ear and whisper to her, telling her to beg you… she doesn't give in right away but that's alright because you like a challenge… Her eyes meet yours in an intense gaze… her eyes are darkened with desire and it makes you want to just give her what she wants right then and there but you wait, not breaking the gaze… then she says it… she asks… no… begs… pleads for you… she wants to feel you inside her… she wants to feel your lips and tongue on more sensitive flesh and you want to give it to her… but…" Candice chuckles. This was _way _too easy "I should stop… since you think of her as nothing more than a friend… you've never really wondered what that feels like… good night…" She finished, reaching over to turn the lamp that was on off.

Maria bit her lower lip lightly. God, she wanted Candice to finish! Did she really have to do that to her?!? That was just plain torture… but she knew what it was Candice wanted.

"I want her…" Maria said quietly.

"What?" Candice asked. She had heard what Maria had said but she wanted her to say it again… to get it out of her system... she needed to admit it. Even if she wasn't admitting to Ashley yet… she needed to admit it to somebody.

Maria turned over in her bed so she was laying on her back staring up at the ceiling which was barely visible in the darkness.

"I like her… a lot in a way more than just a friend kind of way…. I… I think I love her…" Maria admitted.

Candice smiled.

"Then you've got to tell her…" She said, happy that Maria had finally admitted it to her. Step one was admitting it to herself and Maria had obviously overcame that step. Step 2 was admitting it to somebody else… with a little… well a lot of coxing… Maria had finally overcome that step as well. All that was left was step three… admitting it to the person she liked… in this case Ashley… that step was gonna take a hell of a lot more coaxing for it to be overcome.

TBC…. Read and review… please :-D


	13. Tonight's the night!

Title: How to woo a chick 101

Rating: I don't know yet

Pairing: Ashley/Somebody… includes some Lita/Trish goodness

Disclaimer: I don't own them… if I did…. Nevermind… I digress… WWE and Vince McMahon owns em'

Summary: Ashley asks Lita and Trish to help her woo the woman of her dreams!

-------------------------------------

"Why not tell her tonight? Candice coaxed. Maria looked at her as if she had just lost her mind.

"Tonight?" She asked.

"Yea… as in later… in the night… when you see her…" Candice said enunciating her words carefully and slowly.

It was only noon and she didn't see why Maria couldn't be mentally prepared enough to tell her tonight.

"I know what you mean by tonight but why tonight? It's too soon…" Maria said.

"Why not tonight?" Candice asked. "Besides… the quicker you tell her… the quicker you'll get me off of your case because you know I won't stop nagging you until you tell her…" She added. She was stubborn and she knew that Maria knew this.

"What if I do tell her tonight and she gets freaked?" Maria asked. She wanted this so badly that she couldn't even imagine how bad it would feel if she got rejected.

"I highly doubt that happening" Candice said honestly. From what she had observed both girls were smitten with each other so much so that they were both being too cowardice to just come out and tell each other.

"Why are you being so supportive?" Maria asked curiously. She and Candice had been friends ever since she came to the WWE but Candice had never really been so involved in her love life. In everything else in her life… definitely but her love life… not so much.

"Well… Does Ashley make you happy?" Candice asked. She knew the answer but she was proving her point.

Maria nodded. Ashley made her beyond happy; just thinking about Ashley made her smile.

"Well… then there's your answer" Candice said smiling. Maria smiled too suppressing the urge to envelope her friend in a huge hug.

Even if things didn't go her way with Ashley, at least she had awesome friends like Candice who would pick up the broken pieces of her heart.

"Fine…" Maria said sighing. "I'm gonna tell her… tonight" She added.

Candice smiled. She loved being so persuasive.

"Good girl… So how about we go shopping to clear your mind before tonight?" Candice asked.

"Yea… sure" Maria agreed. She exhaled deeply. Tonight was the night… there was no backing down.

------------------------------

Amy walked into the spare bedroom and saw Trish and Ashley mixing and matching clothes. She quickly tried to back out of the room unseen but it was too late… she was spotted.

"Ames… do you think this matches?" Trish asked, turning to her girlfriend with an outfit in her hand.

"Ermmm…" Amy hesitated. "Yea…" She said but it came out more as a question than a statement.

"Come help pick what Ashley should wear tonight babe" Trish said motioning for Amy to sit on the bed.

Ashley smiled suppressing a giggle. She knew that this wasn't Amy expertise… in fact… Amy hated this kind of thing but still Amy sat on the bed and did what Trish asked.

That was love… true, unconditional love… something that Ashley hoped she'd share with Maria someday but that all depended on what she did and said tonight. Tonight was the night and there was no backing out now.

TBC…..

Read and Review please :-D


	14. Change of Plans!

Title: How to woo a chick 101

Rating: I don't know yet

Pairing: Ashley/Somebody… includes some Lita/Trish goodness

Disclaimer: I don't own them… if I did…. Nevermind… I digress… WWE and Vince McMahon owns em'

Summary: Ashley asks Lita and Trish to help her woo the woman of her dreams!

-------------------------------------

Ashley sat on one of the swings in the backyard of Trish and Amy's house staring at the sky. She swung back and forth gently, thinking of exactly what she'd say to Maria later that night.

Amy stood at the glass sliding door watching the younger woman curiously for a few minutes. She grabbed two bottles of beer from the refrigerator and went outside deciding that Ashley needed some last minute encouragement.

"Do you enjoy freezing your ass of out here?" Amy asked jokingly.

Ashley smiled, shaking her head lightly. Amy had snuck up on her and scared the crap out of her so many times in the past few days that she wasn't even frightened this time.

"Coming to freeze your ass of with me?" Ashley asked.

"Maybe…" Amy answered smiling. She handed Ashley one of the beers.

"Thanks" Ashley said taking the drink as Amy sat down on the swing next to hers.

Amy took a sip of her beer.

"You nervous?" She asked.

"Beyond nervous…" Ashley answered, bringing the beer bottle to her lips and taking a long swig. "Where's Trish?" She asked curiously.

"Ermmm… taking a nap… she's exhausted…" Amy said chuckling.

"You tired her out huh?" Ashley said laughing.

Amy laughed out loud.

"Nahh… you tired her out" Amy said playfully. After all the clothes Trish and Ashley had gone through, they eventually chose to just go shopping for new clothes.

Ashley laughed.

"Well… you can just make her exhausted all over again later can't you?" She joked.

"I intend to…" Amy said with that distinctly mischievous Amy smirk plastered on her face. Ashley shook her head lightly. Amy just smiled sipping her beer. "So where are you taking Maria tonight?" she asked casually.

Ashley smiled at the sound of Maria's name.

"Well… I'm supposed to be taking her to dinner… but I dunno… it seems a little…. impersonal" Ashley answered. She really did want to make this night 'perfect'

"Well… I know a place you two could go… It's really private… romantic… I'm sure Maria will love it…." Amy said, thinking of a place she and Trish had gone for a previous anniversary.

"Where?" Ashley asked. "Wait… can we go inside and talk about this? I'm freezing my ass off!" Ashley said before Amy could answer her first questions. Amy laughed.

"Yea…" Amy agreed, getting up and walking inside, followed by Ashley.

--------------------------------

"Ermmm…. No" Candice said looking at the outfit Maria had put on.

"Why not this one?" Maria asked. This was the fourth outfit she had tried on and Candice had rejected.

"What about the other one you bought?" Candice asked completely ignoring Maria's question. They had bought an assortment of clothes and shoes but now the hard part was picking which one Maria should wear.

"The green dress?" Maria asked.

"Yea" Candice agreed.

Maria slipped out of the outfit she had been wearing and put on a green dress she had bought earlier that day. It was a casual dress that accentuated her key assets. She looked in the mirror before tuning to Candice to get her opinion.

"Perfect…" Candice said.

Maria glanced at the clock on the table next to Candice's bed. It was already 7:40 and Ashley was coming to pick her up at 8. She walked into the bathroom and readjusted her make-up.

"So… what exactly are you going to tell her anyway?" Candice asked as Maria reemerged from the bathroom.

"Well… I'm gonna tell her that…" Maria began as she slipped her shoes on. She hadn't really thought of exactly what she was going to say to Ashley. "Ermm… that…" She hesitated; thinking of how she could put what she wanted to say lightly. The door knocked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Good luck…" Candice said, motioning for Maria to go answer the door.

Maria bit her bottom lip lightly as she opened the door. Judging on how things were going and the 'date' hadn't even started yet… she was really going to need that luck.

TBC…. lol... I'm just teasing you guys a bit... just know that in the next chapter... somebody will tell somebody of their feelings lol  
anyway...Read and review please :-D


	15. Espionage!

Title: How to woo a chick 101

Rating: I don't know yet

Pairing: Ashley/Somebody… includes some Lita/Trish goodness

Disclaimer: I don't own them… if I did…. Nevermind… I digress… WWE and Vince McMahon owns em'

Summary: Ashley asks Lita and Trish to help her woo the woman of her dreams!

--------------------------

"Hey" Ashley said when Maria had opened the door.

"Hi…" Maria said smiling widely.

"You ready to go?" Ashley asked. She knew if she didn't rush things along a little then she would have stood there and just stared at Maria for ages; not that that was a bad thing.

"Yep… totally" Maria said, closing the hotel door behind her.

Candice smirked as the door closed. She quickly grabbed a baseball cap, her keys and put a pair of shoes on before slipping out of the door. She wasn't planning on stalking the two of them exactly… she was just curious as to how Maria would break the news to Ashley plus she hadn't really had a good espionage moment in a long while.

-----------------------------------------

"Do you think she'll tell her?" Trish asked her fiancé.

"Yep… definitely… there is no reason she wouldn't tell her… I mean they are going where we went for our 1 year anniversary… it's romantic, sec-…" Amy cut off seeing a mischievous smirk appear on her lover's face. She knew that smirk and she was pretty sure she knew what it meant in this situation, still she asked anyway. "Trish… what are you thinking?" Amy asked cautiously. Even if she wasn't right about what she thought that smirk had meant… she knew whatever it was… it wasn't good.

Trish's smirk turned into a grin.

Amy shook her head.

"Trish! We are not stalking her!" Amy said sounding very resolved in her decision. Trish knew she could change that though.

"Come on baby… it's not even stalking…" Trish coaxed.

"Then what is it?" Amy asked, although she knew the answer… it was stalking no matter which way it was sliced.

"It's simply… giving her encouragement without her knowing we're there" Trish concluded matter-of-factly.

"No…" Amy stated simply. There was no way she was going to do this.

"Baby… please" Trish begged using her best pout.

Amy sighed. Trish knew she couldn't resist her begging.

"For 5 minutes and then we leave!" Amy agreed. "Grab the flashlight…" She added with a sigh. The things she would do for Trish were unbelievable.

------------------------------------------

"I've never had a picnic at night before…" Maria said smiling. She and Ashley had just bought Chinese food, apple juice, paper utensils, cups and a huge blanket and were going to have a picnic under the stars.

Ashley laughed.

"Well… there's a first time for everything besides a normal dinner would be so… boring" Ashley concluded risking a glance at Maria. For a brief second, their eyes met and Ashley quickly looked away and focused on the road. Maria's eyes were her weakness; well so was every other part of Maria's body, but especially her eyes.

By the time they had gotten to the place that Amy had told Ashley about, it was already around 10:30.

Ashley smiled as she realized how right Amy was about that place.

It was a small park surrounded by bushes which made it very secluded. The way the light of the moon illuminated a near-by lake only served to make the scene even more serene. Plus it was just about dark enough to see the stars shining in the dark blue sky which made everything even more romantic.

"Wow…" Maria said as Ashley spread the blanket on the grass. "If I didn't know any better… I'd say you were trying to seduce me" she added playfully. Ashley looked up at her and their eyes met once again in an intense stare. Maria was the one to look away this time. Looking into Ashley's eyes made her want to just break down and tell her right then and there but she had to keep calm and tell her when the time was right.

Both girls sat and ate chattering about seemingly random subjects. After a mini-food fight and a lot of laughing, both girls had settled down. They were both just lying on the blanket looking up at the sky; both contemplating whether it was now the right time to make their move.

------------------------------

"I can't believe you convinced me to spy on your best-friend with you!" Amy whined, crouching behind the bushes, following her lover's lead.

"Quit complaining Amy" Trish whispered back, with her flashlight in hand. "Besides… you know I'll make it up to you later…" She added, a hint of naughtiness seeping through the statement. Amy couldn't complain about that as she continued following Trish.

-----------------------

It was a good thing that Candice had a flashlight in her car because she could barely see anything. She stooped behind the bushes moving closer until she could finally distinguish Maria and Ashley lying on the blanket. Ashley had really gone all out and that made Candice smile. She wanted the best for her friend and by the looks of it... Ashley was definitely good.  
A sound behind her caught her attention and she quickly spun around directing the beam of her flashlight and whatever or whoever had made the sound.

"Damn it!" Amy said covering her eyes and a ray of light was shone directly in her eyes.

Trish raised her flashlight shinning it at the person in front of her. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she realized who it was.

"Candice?" She asked putting her flashlight down as not to blind the younger girl.

"Trish?!? Amy?!?!" Candice asked in disbelief also doing the same with her flashlight which Amy was very thankful for.

"What are you doing here?" Trish asked curiously. Amy just shook her head sighing once again. Seriously… the things she'd do for Trish were seriously unbelievable!

"Ermm… you see…" Candice tried to think of a lie but came up blank. "What are you two doing here?" She asked trying to dodge the question but Trish was having none of that.

"I asked you first" Trish challenged.

"Well…" Candice sighed. She decided to tell the truth. "You see… my friend over there…" She pointed to Maria "Has a crush on your friend over there…" She pointed to Ashley "And well… my friend is going to tell your friend that she likes her tonight and well… I just came to see how it's going…" Candice said.

"Oh…" Trish said nodding. "Well… ermm… my friend also likes your friend and well… she's planning on telling your friend that she likes her today as well…" Trish said. Amy was just confused and well really didn't want to be there invading the two girl's privacy like that.

"So… we're all her for the same reason" Candice concluded. This was really kind of awkward. Trish nodded. "Well… I don't think they've told each other yet… but I'm not sure… I can't really hear what they're saying" Candice said. She moved closer still hiding behind the bush, followed by Trish and reluctantly Amy. They were soon close enough that they were in ear shot of what they were saying.

"You know… when I was younger my dad once told me that if you wish on a star… then your wish would come true…" Ashley said softly, her eyes fixed on the stars.

"I don't think my wish would come true if I wished on a million stars…" Maria said.

Ashley turned onto her side to face Maria which prompted Maria to do the same.

"What wish of yours is so unattainable?" Ashley asked, this time as their eyes locked, none of them made an attempt to look away.

"Well… I kind of have a secret… that I've been meaning to tell you for a while now…" Maria began. "Please don't hate me once I tell you this…" Maria said biting her bottom lip nervously. It was time… it was definitely time.

"I couldn't hate you Ria…" Ashley said her brow furrowing in confusion. Whatever Maria had to say couldn't possibly be worse than what she had to tell Maria later... could it?

"Well…" Maria began again. She inhaled deeply. "I… I am really deeply attracted to…"

A sound in the bushes attracted Maria's attention and she shifted her gaze from Ashley eyes to the bushes. She could make out a figure that she was almost sure… no she was positive looked just like…

"Candice?" She said straining her eyes to see into the bushes.

TBC… So I kinda lied lol… they didn't tell each other in this chapter but they almost did… read and review please :-D... they will tell each other really soon... I promise... :-p


	16. How to woo a chick

Title: How to woo a chick 101

Rating: I don't know yet

Pairing: Ashley/Somebody… includes some Lita/Trish goodness

Disclaimer: I don't own them… if I did…. Nevermind… I digress… WWE and Vince McMahon owns em'

Summary: Ashley asks Lita and Trish to help her woo the woman of her dreams!

--------------------------

"You're attracted to Candice?" Ashley clarified. She was seriously confused and disappointed at the same time. It was just plain weird how Maria's demeanor had changed all of a sudden and then she told her she was attracted to Candice of all people. Not that Ashley had anything against Candice. In fact, she liked Candice; she thought she was pretty cool… but what did Candice have that she didn't?

"What?" Maria asked. Why would Ashley think she was attracted to Candice? "OH" Maria said, realization donning upon her. "No! God no! I'm not attracted to Candice!" She clarified.

Ashley drew a breath of relief. Even if Maria wasn't attracted to her, she was glad she wasn't attracted to Candice because that would have been like a slap in the face.

"Jeez… Why'd you have to say it like that?" Candice asked coming out of the bushes realizing that she had been caught and well… there was really no way out now. Ashley turned to the source of the voice and sure enough… there was Candice.

Trish and Amy stayed motionless trying not to be caught as well.

"Say it like what?" Maria asked.

Ashley looked between the two women, really confused as to what was going on. What was Candice even doing there? And what was Maria going to say prior to Candice's interruption?

"You said it like I'm not attractive!" Candice said putting her hands on her hips.

"You're very attractive… I'm just not attracted to you in that way" Maria explained. "Wait!" She said. She knew what Candice was doing. She was making her stray from the subject at hand. "What are you even doing here?" Maria asked confused.

"Just ermmm… going for a walk" Candice lied.

"Who's with you?" Ashley asked realizing that there were some other figures sneaking in the bushes.

"No one…" Candice said quickly.

Ashley wasn't buying that at all. She got up and moved closer to the shadows hidden by the bushes. Parting the bushes, she saw that it was none other than Trish and Amy lurking behind them.

"Hi Ash!" Trish said using her innocent tone of voice. Amy rolled her eyes. None of this would have happened if they'd have just stayed at home like she had wanted to.

Ashley burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. This was just priceless.

"You guys are just…. Unbelievable!" Ashley said to all three of the women. "Just unbelievable!" She repeated. This was all just funny to her. She just couldn't believe this was happening. Had they really gone out of their way, sneaking in bushes to make sure she told Maria how she felt?

Now it was Maria's turn to be confused. She thought she knew why Candice was there. Candice was probably there to make sure she told Ashley what she was supposed to tell her but what were Trish and Amy doing there? And what did Ashley find so funny?

"I'm confused…" Maria announced.

"Well…" Ashley began turning to Maria. "These three are here because… well… actually I don't know why Candice is here but it's most likely the same reason Trish and Amy are here… and that's because they're really nosy and they want to witness me telling you something that I really should have told you months ago…"

Maria looked at her intently; waiting for her to continue. Their eyes locked once again and Ashley almost completely forgot Trish, Amy and Candice were standing there.

"Ermm… well Maria…" Ashley hesitated. She took a deep breath. She had to say it this time. This was it... "Ermm… I really like you… a lot…" She said... "in a way more than a friend kind of way…" She added. It did feel good to be all out in the open but the shocked look on Maria's face tugged on her heart. "I'm really sorry Maria… I mean I can't help the way I feel… and I know this must be like really awkward… but I just felt you should know…"

Everything Ashley was saying was on replay in Maria mind yet she couldn't seem to believe Ashley was saying it. It was just too… perfect.

"Ria… Say something… please" Ashley pleaded. Even if she told her she hated her and never wanted to see her again… that was better than silence.

Maria's shocked expression turned into a smile and that confused Ashley a lot.

"Remember I told you I had a secret to tell you?" Maria began.

Ashley's heart sank. Great… now Maria was going to tell her who the person she was sooo deeply attracted to was. Part of Ashley didn't want to know but she stood still waiting for Maria to continue.

"Well… I was going to say that I am really… deeply attracted to…"

Ashley inhaled deeply. She felt as if she were waiting for someone to drop a ton of bricks on her.

"You…" Maria finished.

Trish, Amy and Candice were all smiling but Ashley wasn't… not yet… the words Maria had just said were taking their time to process in her mind.

"What?" She asked, almost positive she had heard wrong.

Maria's smiled widened.

"Ash… I like you a lot… in fact… I think I love you… I haven't stopped thinking about you… even when you're not there and when you are there… I feel… like I never want to be anywhere without you again…" She said moving closer to Ashley and taking her hands in her own. "Remember when you told me that you were to see someone that you liked... well I was secretly wishing that the person you liked was me... although then I kind of just pushed it from my mind thinking it was impossible... but the more time we spent together... the more my feelings grew and I just knew that I had to tell you even if I didn't have a chance... I just had to say it" She said, truly pouring her heart out.

Ashley smiled. She was sure she had heard right this time still she couldn't help but feel she was going to wake up at any second. This just had to be a dream.

Her eyes met Maria's once again and she knew that this was reality. That after one whole year of battling her feelings; that Maria was hers now. She intertwined their fingers and was surprised how well their hands fit together. It was almost like a glove. Both girls had completely forgotten that their friends were watching.

Ashley brought Maria's hand to her mouth and kissed it softly feeling Maria's flesh beneath her lips for the first time. Her eyes traveled from Maria's eyes down to her lips… the lips she had wanted to kiss so badly. Slowly she leaned in until their lips were mere inches apart.

Amy cleared her throat causing the girls to break apart before they had kissed. They looked at their friends, a smile on both of their lips.

"Ermm… We're going to leave you guys alone now" Amy said, grabbing Trish's hand. They had definitely intervened enough for the night.

"Yea…" Candice agreed. "Bring her back to the hotel in one piece" She added, jokingly before shuffling away behind Amy and Trish.

Ashley and Maria started laughing once they had left.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Maria said softly, looking up at the sky. So, maybe her wish wasn't as unattainable as she thought.

"So… we have the stars, moonlight, a blanket and... ermm... apple juice… I think that's still somewhat a romantic combination for a first date…" Ashley joked sitting on the blanket and motioning for Maria to come sit with her. Maria obeyed sitting in between Ashley's legs, leaning against the older girl. Ashley rested her chin on Maria's shoulder while she wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist. They both chattered contently about random subject until it came time to leave.

Ashley dropped Maria off to her hotel; neither girl really wanting to leave the other.

"Ermm… well… I had fun…" Maria said as Ashley parked the car in the hotel parking lot. She really didn't want to get out of the car. She wanted to stay with Ashley forever if possible… but she knew from now on she and Ashley would be spending a hell of a lot of time together. Still, Maria prolonged her departure.

"Me too…" Ashley agreed. She wanted to lean in a kiss Maria. She didn't know what was stopping her from doing so. They had admitted their feelings for each other and she had just spent the rest of the night with Maria in her arms so why was she afraid to just lean over and kiss her?

"Well… ermm… goodnight…" Maria said. She leaned over and kissed Ashley softly on her cheek before turning around and opening the car door.

"Maria?" Ashley said before Maria could exit the car.

Maria turned to look at the Smackdown diva.

"Yea?" She asked.

Before she could stop herself Ashley leaned in pressing her lips against Maria's softly at first. She brought her hand to cup Maria's cheek gently as she ran her tongue over Maria's bottom lip. The kiss deepened as Maria parted her lips allowing Ashley entrance. Maria smiled as they broke apart.

"Goodnight Ashley" She said. She knew if she didn't get out of the car now then there was no way she was going to make it back to her hotel room still standing.

"Goodnight Maria…" Ashley said also smiling.

Maria exited the car grinning. God, Ashley sure knew how to woo a chick.

_**THE END **_

Read and review please…. I'm thinking about doing a sequel concentrating on a lita/trish wedding since I mentioned them getting engaged… but I'm not sure how that'll go so until then I'm just gonna work on "who is taunting who?" and I was thinking of mayve doing something with Torrie cuz I haven't used her once… or maybe even Michelle McCool...


End file.
